


Carry me home

by juddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juddy/pseuds/juddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Allison and Scott's wedding day, and Derek is a bit drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry me home

How long has it been since Derek hale had been out, around people and actually enjoying his time, in a place decorated with flowers and candles? Probably never, because his parents got married before he was born and Peter never settled down with anyone. Back when his parents were alive, they wouldn’t let him go to this kind of even, because there was too much people and they knew their son too well to know he would transform into a werewolf as soon as someone would do something Derek didn’t like.  
But today it’s different, it’s his first wedding and he can control his werewolfness. It’s not his wedding though, who could he get married with?  
He is wearing jeans, as always, and a white shirt. No blazer or coat, but a tie, a blue one, to match his jeans. It’s not a detail he had managed to figure out but Stiles has notice. He would always see something like this. But as soon as Derek looks at him, Stiles just glances into another direction. Not the right one, all Stiles can see is Lydia and Jackson slow dancing together, her head is lying on his shoulder and he doesn’t have this angry face he has when Scott and Stiles are around. Actually everyone seems happy, but him and maybe Derek but Derek always has this sour face, it may not be anger or sadness but he rarely smiles.  
Sheriff Stilinski is dancing with some random girl invited to the wedding, he isn’t into his general sheriff costume, he’s even wearing a tuxedo. He has also drink only one glass of champagne, so he is sober, because he has swear to Melissa McCall to keep an eye on the ceremony.  
One the contrary, Derek wasn’t sober, he had tried to kill his time with catching up the feminine gender, but it didn’t work, he had this need to feel up the void he felt during the whole ceremony with alcohol. It isn’t something he’s used to do often, so the liquid had got quickly to his head, he was dizzy and relaxed, maybe a little too much for his liking but his anger has turned into desire. 

“Hey… Derek.” Snaps the voice behind him. 

What would usually drive him inside simply just give him shiver. He turned around. Stiles is there, a bit afraid of Derek’s future reaction. He knows he will probably end with a cold smile and an unspoken but kindly fuck off. What Stiles isn’t expecting is to be grabbed by the tie and lead to a quiet place he hasn’t noticed yet. Maybe Derek will finally bite him, or kill him. 

“You’re sexy tonight.” Whispers the low voice of Derek. 

Stiles doesn’t know if he should laugh or just be concern. But there’s no time to care about that or anything else. Two hot lips are already kissing his neck. It feels like Stiles has become the werewolf, he could heart the unsteady heartbeat of Derek. 

“You’re drunk!” laughs Stiles with embarrassment. “Wait I thought werewolf couldn’t get drunk.” He says nearly to himself, because Derek doesn’t listen, he is too busy.  
“Bullshit. If you don’t drink you don’t get wasted, if you have a couple of glasses, you can get pissed.” 

The big fluffy human hands of Derek are wandering around Stiles’ waist. The young man pushes the other a bit away. This is very surprising, if Stiles has hope to get into action tonight it would have been with Lydia, not Derek.  
This is the problem, Stiles is either too busy helping the groom, Scott, with his problem or too busy caring about the only girl who will never fall for him. He wasn’t paying enough attention to Derek, even if he had, he wouldn’t have seen a thing, because he is too secret, too dark. 

“I’m not drunk enough to know I won’t regret this tomorrow.” Added Derek, his voice getting raspier by the minutes.  
“Come on, let’s find you some room for you to rest.” 

Stiles put Derek’s arm over his shoulder like he once did when the bride’s aunt shot a wolf’s bain bullet into Derek’s arm and he nearly died.  
Maybe he got attracted to Stiles for his whole saving him thing. He just kept it for himself, until today, on the wedding day of Scott and Allison. The ceremony went well, the father of the bride didn’t protest the marriage because he understood the wolf aren’t hunting him, so he didn’t have to hunt them. Actually the wolfs have become the police’s secret weapon. 

“He is gonna be okay?” asked Allison as she gets out of the ladies’ room.  
“Yeah, he just need some sleep.” Answers Stiles like it is no big deal. 

But it is, there is a hand, not his, into the back of his trousers pockets. And yes there’s always been some sort of tension between him and Derek, but he never thought it was sexual. And why would he act now, when Stiles is more than lost.  
They finally found a bedroom, Stiles opens the door. Derek sneaks in, closes the door behind him. Stiles starts to take Derek’s tuxedo vest off. He giggles like a girl, a teenage girl who is finally talking to her crush over the phone. 

“Come on, in bed sour wolf.” Orders Stiles.  
“I’m not a sour wolf, you are!” 

Derek giggles again before he grabs Stiles by the tie, again.  
Stiles lands on top, and quickly Derek’s hand starts to move on the younger boy’s body. He sighs, maybe out of will power or anger. But it makes Derek stop. 

“We don’t have to rush anything Stiles.” He says concerned. 

A frustrated laugh escaps Stiles’ mouth. 

“Look at you, just two cups of champagne too much and you’re all cuddly. I don’t even know if you just want sex or a relationship, but either way, it’s disturbing Derek!”  
“I… I’m gonna regret this!!! But Stiles, you need to open your eyes, Lydia is never gonna fall for you, she’s in love Jackson, and so is he, they’re gonna be the next one getting married. And it’s killing me to see you so sad over someone who’s not gonna be able to make you happy like I could!” 

Stiles just laughs, then he stops and straitens, Derek is serious. 

“How drunk are you?” he asks him while he sits next to Derek.  
“I told you, not enough for me to know this isn’t probably the worst idea ever.” He answers calmly, almost as if he is sober. 

Stiles considers the option, well he pretends to. On the inside he is freaking out, because yes he has always been attracted to female and male, but he never had any luck with any of the gender, until today. And it isn’t nobody who’s interested, it is Derek. The total opposite of Stiles, the one with whom everything is complicated, and yet so easy kind of people. Stiles’ head gets dizzy, so he lie down. 

“This is so messed up, why you didn’t say anything before?” he asks to Derek without even looking at him.  
“I would have kept it to myself if I hadn’t been invited to such a happy occasion with so many things to drink.” Laughs Derek.

Stiles Laughs as well, he moves to his left side, to get a better view of Derek, who does look like himself, but with a natural smile. Stiles raises an eyebrow, this is weird, but good weird. He simply moves closer to the unshaved face and kisses Derek’s lip. A sweet and gentle kiss. Something Stiles has never imagined from Derek hales, wolf of Beacon hill. 

“Yeah, let’s take it slow.” Says stiles while he rests on Derek’s chest.


End file.
